The purpose of this study is to determine the effects of carvedilol on coagulability in the morning; whether carvedilol inhibits the normal morning rise in systemic arterial pressure and plasma catecholamines; and whether carvedilol modifies the arterial pressure and coagulability in response to epinephrine infusion or exercise.